


某天，来自某处的某人

by lexdivina



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexdivina/pseuds/lexdivina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>译自英文简介：Steve想帮Bucky安排相亲约会，但Bucky却总是得不到第二次见面的机会。复仇者们决定出面干涉，结果他们设计的“假相亲”取得了意料之外的效果。或者也可以概括为，这是个讲述Steve Roger如何重振精神的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	某天，来自某处的某人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [someday, somebody from somewhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/552072) by [beardsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardsley/pseuds/beardsley). 



Steve把一张纸推过桌面，纸上用黑笔写了一串电话号码。Bucky看着它，仿佛它会跳起来咬住他的鼻子。然后他抬起视线望向Steve。

“这太怪了。”他说。

“什么？”

“你想陷害我。”Bucky澄清道，“太怪了。”

Steve双臂抱胸，摆出一副理所当然受到冒犯的表情——这对Bucky显然没用，但至少Steve已经作了努力，Bucky总不能对此视而不见。“我没想陷害你。”他清了清嗓子，“我想要让你开心。”

情况正是如此，不是吗？帮助Bucky重新开始，帮助Bucky解决问题。

“眼下看起来更像是你欠了什么人的钱，想要把我卖掉抵债。”

“ _Bucky！_ ”这次，他理所当然的愤慨可是发自真心。Steve不知道哪种情况才更糟：Bucky认为Steve会欠了钱又不告诉他（他十分确信，如果他欠了什么人的钱，只可能是因为他在Bucky的劝说下干出了见不得人的事儿来——这倒不是他的经验之谈，绝对不是），还是Bucky认为Steve会强迫Bucky去卖身而不是先卖他自己。

Bucky拧起眉毛。“怎么了？看上去就是这么回事嘛。”但面对Steve那副委屈的模样——复仇者们管这叫“受伤的小瞪羚战术”——Bucky软下心来。他双手投降。“好吧。好吧好吧。电话给我。这是谁？我该带她去哪儿？”他拿起纸条，接着就看见了Steve双眼圆睁一脸骇然的神色，“去哪儿 _吃晚饭_ ！我的老天。”【译注1】

“对对，去哪儿吃晚饭。”Steve如释重负，“我就是这么想的。”

才怪。

【译注1】我该带她去哪儿？原文作：where should I take her? 省略了后半句 to dinner。也就是说，整句话应该是where should I take her to dinner（我该带她去哪儿吃晚饭），但如果只看前半句“where should I take her”（我该带她去哪儿），则还有“我该在哪儿上了她”的意思。所以Steve被吓到了XD。

~

“这就是复仇者大厦了。”几天之后，Bucky说道。他挥了挥手，示意着散落一地的外卖盒、被Bruce和Tony扔得到处都是的机器零件、Natasha的枪械、几只损毁的箭头，当然，还有挤在沙发上一起观看 _小美人鱼_ 的队友们。

Bucky的约会对象似乎正在竭力掩饰她的失望之情。“好棒哦。”

刚刚走出厨房的Steve停下了脚步，手里捧满爆米花。他露出微笑。

“Monica，这是Steve。”Bucky翻了翻眼珠，“Steve，这是Monica。”

“你好。”Steve说。

Monica的双眼略微张大了一点儿。她两手插兜。“噢。你好啊长官。我是Chang特工。”

看到Bucky的右手正搭在Chang特工的屁股上，Steve的微笑从脸上滑了下去。“我知道。”Steve说。

一阵尴尬的沉默。队友们带着病态的好奇心观察着事态的发展。

“那么，”Chang特工终于发话，耸起肩膀，“现在去哪儿？”

Bucky似乎没注意到她强装出来的开心模样。“你说过你拥有驾驶五重战机的权限？”他向她露出一个当年曾让无数女性两腿发软的笑容。Chang特工却没有晕倒，这Steve不由皱眉。【译注2】

相反，她给了Bucky一个同样灿烂的笑容，用胳膊肘顶了顶他的身侧。“我还从不知道你喜欢极速女孩呢，Barnes中士。”【译注3】

“他们真应该把它写进我的档案里。”Bucky说，按下通往屋顶的电梯按钮，“极速女孩、极速狂飙、极速——”

还没等他说完，电梯门合上了。

Steve咬着牙在沙发前方的地板上坐了下来，将爆米花递给Clint。他之前一直看得十分投入，现在却对小美人鱼心思全无。Chang特工 _喜欢_ Bucky吗？她似乎并没有情迷意乱呢。她完美无缺、魅力四射，可就是有什么地方不太对劲。因为别人 _招人喜欢_ 就讨厌她也未免太过荒谬，不是吗？然而Steve十分确定，这种事如今正发生在自己身上。大概是他的第六感发挥了作用，Chang特工怀有一颗邪恶的内心。

这简直是一派胡言。Darcy和Chang特工是朋友，Darcy曾向Steve保证，她和Bucky会是天作之合的一对儿。Steve觉得自己简直罪大恶极。那个女人要是有什么与生俱来的缺点就好办多了——刚才她竟然没晕倒的事实大概揭露了她阴险狡诈的本质——但当Steve想起她同时还是一位能力出众的特工、一名天资聪颖的技师和一个大体善良的人时，局面顿时变糟了十倍。不知为何，Steve发现自己依然希望她和Bucky的约会将 _惨烈_ 收场。

“你还好吗？”Bruce问道，Steve意识到自己一定是把怨念全都挂在了脸上。他强迫自己放松肩膀。

“我很好。

除了Bucky把手搭在Chang特工屁股上的事实。那并不好。那一点儿也不好。也许她是Skrull伪装的，Steve想，接着又想为这混蛋的念头给自己一脚。而这反过来让他愈发郁闷了。

“可你看上去并不怎么好。”Bruce十分轻柔地说。

“呃，我挺好。”Steve恶狠狠地瞪着电视，“Bucky能开心让我很是高兴，这就是我的全部计划。为了帮助他解决寒冬战士的问题，而且我相信Chang特工是一位可爱的女士，她显然半点儿也不邪恶。我为Bucky感到高兴，因为他很开心。”

一拍停顿后，Bruce清了清嗓子。“没人提起James。不过算了。”

Steve就是能够 _感觉_ 出来，他的队友们正在他头顶上进行着无声的交流；以前也发生过这种事，但他自己通常也会参与其中，而且话题不是 _我们要怎么告诉Clint他不能睡在冰箱顶上？_ 就是 _Tony、Pepper和Mark VIII的关系变得有点恶心啊，不是吗？难道我们不该在情况继续恶化之前采取什么行动吗？_ Steve抓过遥控器按下播放键：蔚蓝色的泻湖中，Ariel和她英俊的王子正坐在一条小船上，一群海洋生物齐声歌唱，告诉他有多么应该直接亲吻她。

Tony咳嗽一声。“哇哦，这电影突然变得应情适景了呢。这里面的榆木脑袋根本就和——嘿，哎呦！”

Steve假装没听见Natasha翻过沙发将Tony一把捂住的声音。

“可他说的没错。”Bruce说道，“除了把Ariel的形象替换成——说谁你们知道，那情景着实有点恐怖。”

“没有谁是Ariel。”Natasha说，“也没有谁正在毫无自觉地照搬老套的迪斯尼爱情故事。”

“我们就不能老老实实地看完这部该死的电影？”Steve怒道。

所有人都闭上了嘴。

【译注2】五重战机（Quintjet）：复仇者的一种飞机，但我没找到标准译名，也没发现它和“五”（Quint）有什么联系，只好随意翻译一下。

【译注3】极速女孩（fast girl）也是一部电影的名字，电影的女主角是赛车手。顺带一说这电影在IMDB上只有4.5分，想必是部烂片……

~

“我和Chang特工谈过了。”餐厅里，Clint把午餐盘放在Steve对面，“她喜欢Barnes。”

“哦。”Steve说。

“却没喜欢到愿意再和他约会一次。”

“ _哦。_ ”Steve如释重负。然后为了自己竟然如此恶劣而一阵自责。

Clint看了他一会儿，仿佛不知该做些什么，或是知道该做些什么却不愿将其付诸实践。终于，他长叹一声，端起Steve的咖啡。Steve决定保持礼貌，假装没有注意到这点。

“所以，在过去的三个月里，Barnes已经结识了一大群柏拉图式的红颜知己。”Clint说。他喝了口Steve的咖啡，不由畏缩了；这根本是他自作自受：事到如今，他早该知道Steve不喝加糖的咖啡。“显然是因为没人喜欢他到愿意再和他约会一次。”

“她们不知道自己错过了什么。”Steve义愤填膺地嘀咕道。

Clint再次畏缩。“我听说，主要还是因为他已经有了喜欢的人。”

“看来他还是忘不了Natasha。你瞧，我知道这件事对她而言早就过去了，但你得给Bucky调整的时间，而且——”Steve突然瞪大了眼睛。这就是Clint来找他谈话的原因？“哦上帝，你不会是想要和他决斗吧？因为我十分确定他能揍翻你，不过我更加确定，要是被Natasha发现，她会戳瞎你的双眼。”

Clint目瞪口呆。“你究竟在说些——不是。什么？不可能！”现在，Clint看上去想要把脸埋进手里。但他只是捏了捏鼻梁，长舒一口气，视死如归地对上Steve的目光。“好了，我不愿干这个，但其他人否决了我的反对意见。Steve，这是一次官方斡旋行为。”

“官方斡旋行为。”Steve一点儿也不热心地重复道。

Clint点点头。“你有个问题。看看这整件事吧，把自己代入到被你硬塞进Barnes手里的那些人身上？这就是问题所在。我们觉得也许你才更需要约会。找回你的最佳状态。见见姑娘。上上床。”看到Steve想要开口反驳，他比了个给我闭嘴的手势，“Tony说的，不是我说的。现在闭嘴，这是我的斡旋发言。明白吗？很好。我们这儿为你准备了一个完美的约会对象。”

“我很怀疑。”Steve开口，不祥的预感油然而生。

“别说话。”Clint说，“让我来向你描述一下这个人。如果她是你喜欢的类型，你就去见见她。我现在就向你发誓，无论之后发生了什么，我们都再也不谈论这个话题了。行不？”

Steve并没有因此而热情高涨，但他还是认输地叹了口气。“行。”

“很好。那就听着。高个子、黑头发，超级性感。收拾整齐了之后 _特别_ 棒。我是这么听说的。”Clint有点儿狡猾地添道，“唔。军队背景。喜欢艾拉•菲兹杰拉德、大型爵士乐和老电影，不怎么熟悉流行文化。妙极了。干起活来是一把好手。她有过一段恶心的经历，不过她正在克服那些。脾气略嫌暴躁，你可能得小心别惹毛了她。你那些老套的超级英雄做派吸引不了她。还有什么，还有什么呢……忠诚得令人发指。而且你知道，她是个好人，总是做正确的事儿。但要是正确的事儿 _不好_ ，她连眼都不会眨一下。”

Steve想要表示反对：他才没什么 _老套的超级英雄做派_ 。但Clint用眼神让他闭上了嘴，他转而去想那名完美的对象。“一名神盾局特工？”他想知道。

Clint张了张嘴，然后又闭上了。“是……吧？”他犹豫着说。

“我猜她的确可能是我喜欢的类型。”Steve承认，“不过我好像配不上她。”

“老兄！”Clint说，用的是他想要搞清Steve是不是在开玩笑时常用的那种语气。看见Steve不为所动，Clint摇了摇头。“她是你的理想对象。你今晚就得去见她，也许你就会撞上大运呢？”Clint用拇指摸了摸鼻翼，“记住，明天早上要给她做早餐。”

Steve翻了个白眼。

~

他走进一间酒吧，感觉有什么恐怖的玩笑即将拉开帷幕，然而，没有任何人蹦出来大喊一声：“吓一跳吧！我们只是逗你玩玩罢了，其实大家都觉得你命中注定要孤老终生！”如此一来，他就不用再坐立不安四下环视，竭尽全力表现得不那么绝望也不那么变态。

说到底，事情究竟是怎么发展到了这步境地的？出门广交女友的人本该是Bucky才对，Steve只想助他一臂之力。但现在， _他_ 却变成了将要和素未谋面的姑娘相亲的那个人，而撮合他们又偏偏是Clint（Steve可以肯定，Clint和Natasha是因为他们折磨别人的共同爱好才走到了一起）；Steve的肚子一阵抽搐，他突然意识到这整件事是个多么糟糕的主意， _糟糕透顶_ 。他带着十二分的确信沉痛地意识到，这件事只可能以眼泪收场。

或者更糟：以鲜血收场。

酒吧里独坐的女士寥寥无几。Steve看了下时间；很好，所以他来早了五分钟。可能她非常准时。可能分秒不差的守时方式是21世纪的潮流，之前没人告诉过他而已。有那么美好的一瞬间，Steve想要拔腿就跑；但这只是他可悲的懦弱情绪在暗中作祟，因此Steve不仅没有逃走，反而挺起胸膛，像个堂堂正正的男子汉一样直面他不可避免的失败和耻辱。

此时此刻，他发现Bucky就坐在吧台旁边。

Steve首先冒出了一个荒谬不堪的念头：他收拾整齐了之后 _真的_ 很棒——Steve早就知道这点。接着，他的大脑重新开始运转。Steve摇了摇头，走过去在Bucky旁边的座位上坐了下来。

Bucky转向他，随即双眼圆整。“你来这儿干什么？”

“我也在思索相同的问题。”Steve说，却并未说出全部真相。他同样也在思索大量的……Steve称之为美学鉴赏的问题。它们涉及到Bucky挂在胯间的低腰牛仔裤，和他锁骨下方敞开的衬衫领口。无论他在等谁，那个人最好也能欣赏这些。就这样。

“我在等我的约会对象。Natasha害我来的。”他看了一眼手表，又望向Steve，突然之间明白了什么。他目瞪口呆地盯着Steve。“哦老天。她 _害我来的_ 。”

Steve花了片刻时间来理解Bucky的意思，然后恍然大悟。热潮涌上面颊，他觉得自己随时会晕倒——这场面比鲜血和眼泪还要惨烈。“上帝啊。”他嗫嚅，“我们被他俩设计了。”【译注4】

“顺带一提，她和Barton就在我们的六点钟方向。我猜他们还自以为行踪隐秘呢。”Bucky说道。他把脸埋进手里，发出无助的笑声。Steve望向吧台后方的镜子，看见戴着软呢帽和深色太阳镜的Clint和Natasha正藏在两张菜单后面。Bucky看着Steve，又发出一阵不可抑制地轻笑，但他最后终于还是平静了下来，平静到足以开口说话的地步：“所以说他们是怎么让你过来的？告诉你这里发生了火灾？到处都是双目失明的孤儿？”

“我可没穿着拯救孤儿的衣服。”Steve反唇相讥，低头看了看自己的衬衫和牛仔裤，“不，Clint向我描述了一名完美的约会对象。但他使用了错误的代词。如若不然，我十分确定我能反应过来他是在说你。”

Bucky勾起一个得意的笑容。“这么说来，我就是你完美的约会对象喽？”

Steve对他露出僵硬的微笑；突然之间，这件事显得不再那么滑稽了。Clint说的没错，他所描述的人的确是个完美的对象，完美无缺：拥有Steve希望在另一半身上找到的全部特质。而现在，当他把代词从 _她_ 变成 _他_ ，又从 _他_ 变成 _Bucky_ 之后，一切都变得合情合理，合理得可怕——在最最糟糕的意义上。如果队友们希望他能意识到他也许有点——你懂的——爱上了他最好的朋友，难道意识到这点就能给任何人带来任何好处吗？

在Steve蒙主感召的所有顿悟中，这很可能是他有生以来最为不幸的一次顿悟。

当然，现在他明白了Clint所谓的“把自己代入到被你硬塞进Barnes手里的那些人身上”究竟是什么意思，但关键在于，认清现实之后，Steve又能怎么办？接受它，然后祈祷它会自动消失？

哦，好吧。

一时之间，Bukcy注视着他，神色不可解读。就算那表情里还带有一丝怜悯，Steve也觉得自己已经彻底完蛋了。他短暂地沈浸在一个凄凉至极的幻想里：躺在浴缸中孤独啜饮，背景里回放着忧伤的爵士乐。但Bucky却对他莞尔一笑。“好了，你要约会还是怎么的？”他问道，眼中闪烁着促狭的光芒。他抬起下颌，示意正在假扮壁纸的Natasha和Clint。“我们让这些爱开玩笑的家伙们看看事情会发展成怎样。”

“我……”

“至少让我给你买杯酒吧。”Bucky劝道，带着令人惊恐的万种风情。

“好。”Steve笑了起来，“好吧。你喝什么我就喝什么。”

事实证明，这算不上Steve当晚作出的最佳决定。Bucky买给他的酒难喝得惨绝人寰。它沿着Steve的喉咙一路烧到胃里，留下甘甜和苦涩交织参半的余韵。Bucky端详着Steve的脸，微笑中满是无奈的怜爱。

“这究竟是什么东西？”

Bucky面不改色从他自己那杯酒里喝了一口。“黑色俄罗斯。”【译注5】

“我希望你没觉得它很富有诗意之类的。”Steve说，招来服务生要了杯啤酒。

此后，事情变得轻松多了。和Bucky在一起，事情总会变得轻松。他是——他之所以是Steve最好的朋友，必然有其原因。就好像失去了Bucky的未来会变得无所适从也必然有其原因；就好像Steve发号施令的语气对Bucky不起作用也必然有其原因——尽管它对战壕中血流不止的士兵、惊慌失措的纽约警察，甚至是复仇者们都效果绝佳。在所有人眼中，Steve一向意味着某种超乎他自身的存在，但对Bucky而言，他从来不是什么实习军官、实验对象；从来不是一个希望、一份信念；从来不是Rogers长官，不是美国队长。

对他而言，永远都只有Steve而已。

是Steve在冬日的台阶上握住了他伸出的援手，熬过哮喘的发作；是Steve令他蜷缩在破破烂烂的床垫旁边，完全不在意是否会感染肺炎。他为之奔赴战场、浴血奋战的人是Steve；尽管如此，让他依然保有人性的人同样还是Steve。为Bucky找回记忆的或许是神盾局的科学家和阿斯加德的科技，然而，当他面对着自己身为寒冬战士时的所作所为——Steve知道，是他们并肩前行的未来令Bucky选择了站起身来重新战斗，选择了弥补他曾经的过错，而不是断然 _拒绝_ 。

（他知道这点，因为Bucky亲口告诉了他。某天夜晚，他们都无法入睡，喝杯威士忌似乎是个不错的主意。“我曾经有过一个计划。”他说，“我可以让我的左臂发出一股相当强大的电流，大约四千伏。就像电椅一样。我不知道，我只是觉得应该这么做。但接着，他们告诉我你在这儿，不仅活着，而且活得很好，为正义而战。于是我向你作出承诺。我承诺我会跟随你。我不在乎我的手上沾了多少鲜血。”然后，Steve说出了他唯一能够说出的一句话，他唯一认定的真相：“我也不在乎。”）

和Bucky在一起，事情总会变得轻松。Steve意识到，他宁愿花费时间和Bucky来一场虚假的约会，也不愿却和一个固然合适、却又永远也无法像Bucky那么合适的人来一场真正的约会。意识到这点的感觉并不太像肚子挨了一拳，因为它让Steve更想用脑袋猛撞吧台，一直撞到昏过去为止。

他并没有这么做——真的这么做了才比较明智，但今夜显然会成为全面作出错误选项的一夜——Steve观察着Bucky喝下鸡尾酒时的颈侧线条，观察着他说话时比划的手势。不错，Bucky是个令人为之倾倒的尤物，这对Steve而言早就不是新发现了，但这是Steve第一次观察他，任由自己为之倾倒。

正因如此，他放下了戒备，像个彻头彻尾的白痴一样问道：“为什么会没人喜欢你到愿意和你再约会一次的地步呢？”

Bucky停住了抬向唇边的酒杯，将它放回台面。他咽了口唾沫，转开目光。“我猜那很显然是因为我心里已经有人了吧。”他匆匆回答，双眼紧盯着放在吧台上的双手。

Steve脑中冒出的第一个想法是： _我很抱歉_ 。但还没等他开口，第二个想法也紧随而至，夺走了他的呼吸。因为——因为Bucky所指的那个人不是Natasha，根本不是。考虑到他望向Steve又飞快移开的目光，考虑到悄然爬上他后颈的红潮——基督在上，这可是Bucky，他 _从不_ 脸红；考虑到他绷紧双肩、咬住下唇，似乎随时都会一跃而起的模样。

“哦。”Steve意味深长地应了一声。然后，仿佛是为了证明自己的确是有史以来最不善交际的人类一般，他又添了一声：“ _哦_ 。”

一切正处于悲剧的边缘（好吧，这说法可能有点太过夸张了），他知道，情况可以急转直下，瞬间变得糟糕透顶。可以变得糟糕透顶，也可以变得……截然不同。于是，Steve做了此时此刻他唯一知道该如何做的事，相信他的决定会引导他走上正确的方向：遵从本心。

“好吧，你看。”他说。Bucky转向他——他在Steve身边不该是这么一副小心翼翼的态度，这太不对劲儿了。所以Steve继续说了下去，并暗自希望他未能说出的内容都明明白白地挂在脸上供Bucky解读。“你看，我有位英俊的士兵，我可能对他干了些蠢事。不知道他——不知道他是否还能接受我。”

Bucky咽了口唾沫，双眼有些睁大，但他依然牙关紧咬。“你可以试试用你的英雄事迹打动他。”他说，“我是指，你那位英俊的士兵。”

“算了。”Steve笑道，微微翘起一侧嘴角。“他没那么容易被打动。他已经见过了我所有的英雄事迹，大多数情况下他就在现场。他其实是——”Steve顿了顿，感到一股热潮涌上面颊。凝视Bucky的双眼变得十分困难，但他并未移开目光。“我想他是我唯一想要打动的人，你知道吗？然而，我从来都不需要去打动他。”

就是这样了。

全部说了出来，全部的真相，除了真相别无其他。在Thor最为钟爱的爱情喜剧里，说出这些显然会容易得多；经过一个半小时天马行空的揶揄吵闹，男主角会说， _我爱你，我一直爱你_ ，然后女主角就会回答， _啊，你总算说出来了_ ，从此以后他们就幸福地生活在了一起。

因为他们是故事中的角色；尽管和Bucky在一起事情的确总会变得轻松，但也许有些事注定不存在轻松的时候。

Bukcy紧盯着他空空如也的酒杯，然后将它推到一旁。“听上去你很久之前就该和他走到一起了。”

“的确。”Steve明白得太晚了，当他恍然大悟的清明一刻终于姗姗来迟，将期冀付诸实践早已不再像Bucky所说的那么容易，“本该如此，早就可以。但我却没有。可能是我对规则的顾虑太多了吧。”

“是什么改变了你呢？”

_之前是我太傻_ 。但这并非原因。Steve用手指揉了揉眼睛。“如今的规则已经不再相同了。它们不复存在。也可能，我不知道，也可能还有。规则总是存在的。我不知道。”

他给出了错误的答案。Bucky弓起脊背，露出微笑——却并非发自内心的微笑。“你不知道。”他重复道，好像这句话已经回答了他的问题——它的确回答了他的问题，不是吗？他需要Steve确定无误。“我猜你应该好好想想，嗯哼？”他在吧台上抛下几张钞票，动身离开。

他们身后传来一阵愤愤不平的抱怨，Steve向Clint和Natasha所在的方向狠狠瞪了一眼，然后抓住了Bucky的手臂。

“等等，别走。”

Bucky看了看Steve抓着他胳膊的手，若有所指地挑起眉毛。Steve放开了他。

“我去抽根烟。”Bucky说。

“那我和你一起去。”Steve说，动身跟上。

外面冰冷刺骨，Bucky咒骂了一句。他点燃香烟，然后将右手迅速插进兜里，两人瑟缩着挤在门边。天色还不够晚，他们不是门外仅有的两个人。但大雪令城市的变得阒寂无声。一辆出租车从他们身边开过，速度惊人。

Bucky在Steve身旁吞云吐雾，他并未望向Steve，但这无关紧要。“让我们静静地陪伴彼此”并不新奇；对他们而言，Steve不认为还存在任何新奇的事——只除了最为明显的那件事。他脸红了。他实在说不准他们是否也曾有过一两次越界的经历；喝醉的Bucky甜蜜可爱，会对任何能够移动的东西上下其手。而Steve——他仅有的几次醉酒只给他留下了模糊不清的印象。他恍惚记得自己有次和Bucky爬上了同一张床，笑声朗朗、暖意融融。但他记得最清楚的是，他独自一人醒了过来。

他不愿再独自一人醒来了，不是在他有机会的情况下。一字一句地，Steve暗忖：去他的规则。

Bucky的烟头落在雪中咝咝作响，Steve走上前来。Bucky不得不仰起头颅，以弥补Steve超出他的几英寸高度。

“听着。”Steve说，“我已经想过了。”

Bucky眨了眨眼。

“没错，我不知道这是不是个好主意，但我什么时候因此而犹豫不前了？”

“从来没有。”Bucky应和道。他唇线微动，却并未勾起笑容；他只是久久凝视着Steve，目不转睛，仿佛在等待对方转身逃跑。如果当真如此，他可要等到地老天荒了。终于，他点了点头。“好。”Bucky落在他衬衫上的手并未令他惊跳起来，而当那只手缓缓上移，扶住他的后颈时，接吻之前得知对方将会回吻的狂喜席卷了Steve的全身。感觉就像从奥地利上空快要散架的飞机上一跃而下，却又比那美好得多。

“好。”Bucky再次说道，仿佛他不得不劝说自己下定决心。因此，Steve一把抓住了他的衬衫前襟，将他拉近；他的嘴压上Bucky的双唇。他尝起来就像雾气和烟草，就像他那杯愚蠢的黑色俄罗斯，而这一切都让Steve不由笑着探进他的口腔，想看看他是否能在Bucky的舌尖上找到烟叶和伏特加的味道。

他找到了。Bucky发出一声细微的呻吟，攥紧了Steve的头发。他们 _就这样_ 吻在一处，深情地、毫无温柔可言地、美妙非凡而又近乎绝望地。因为他们错过了那么多年，因为他们之间相隔了那么多冰雪。因为有那么多次Steve不知道他可以望向Bucky，因为Bucky有那么多次的确向他望来，Steve却一无所知。因为他们当了那么多次的白痴，因为这个世界出了那么次的错。

他们分开后，Steve睁开双眼，看见雪花在Bucky的发间融化。他们相拥而立，看着他们交融一处的呼吸在寒冷的空气中凝结成霜。Bucky将右手滑进Steve的牛仔裤前兜里，仅仅是这个动作，就令Steve不由再次吻上他的双唇。

他的感觉并无不同。大地不曾震动颤抖，天空不曾电闪雷鸣。Steve由此断定，也许很久很久之前，就该有什么人来告诉他，恋爱的感觉正是如此：在纽约城中，一个寒冷刺骨的夜晚，你站在对方身旁，心头鹿撞。你深知，无论发生了什么，你永远都会将这一刻作为一段美妙新生的开始铭记于心。

“如果我要你跟我一起回家，”Steve说，声音有些嘶哑；他将自己的笑意贴上Bucky的嘴角，“你会不会觉得我是个随便的人？”

Bucky露齿而笑。“我 _早就知道_ 你很随便。现在才试图给我留下美好的第一印象也太晚了吧。”

“那就跟我回家。”说完，Steve靠向后方，径直望进Bucky的双眼。他想要这样告诉他，没错，他十分确定。记忆之中，他从没有对任何事如此确定。“跟我回家。”

令人难以置信、喜出望外、欢欣鼓舞的事情发生了：Bucky露出微笑，深情款款、含情脉脉，熟悉得让人为之心痛。他微笑着说：“好啊，我们回家。”

【译注4】“Natasha set me up（Natasha害我来的）”“She set me up（她害我来的）”“They set us up（我们被他俩设计了）”。“Set up”其实是这篇文章贯穿始终的主题。但这个词既有“撮合、安排约会”的意思，也有“陷害、出卖、给人下套”的意思。不仅是在这句话里，前文的很多地方（例如最开篇的几句对价）都出现了这种双关。我只能尽力表达，大家还需要结合自己的体会。

【译注5】黑色俄罗斯是一种鸡尾酒，用咖啡利口酒和伏特加调制。这种酒（在基本一杯倒的我看来）的确“略有点烈”，但因为非常甜，总体上还算是“适合女生的鸡尾酒”。

~

Steve浑身酸痛地醒了过来，感觉有点冷—— _某个人_ 显然很喜欢蹬被子。但总体来说，他是微笑着醒来的。他身边的Bucky仍在熟睡，肆无忌惮地伸着四肢，头发乱得好像有只丛林生物刚刚在里面开了场宴会（并没有；真相是，Steve发现Bucky很喜欢在他总是充满嘲讽的口中被塞上其他东西时让Steve抓住他的头发。Steve就此打断了自己的思路，但说实话，在接下来的……一周里——他认为一周应该够了——他还是会做些内容类似的白日梦）。

他又恋恋不舍地看了好几眼四肢大张躺在床上的Bucky，才视死如归地爬起身来，穿上一件T恤和一条短裤，对卧室里四处散落的衣服视而不见。今天应该算是个节日，他有权表现得出格一点儿。

此外，他饿了。而且他相信Bucky醒来时也会饿；眼下，食物是上上之选。如果Steve正在漫不经心地思考着厨房的桌子在塌掉之前能坚持多久的问题，那也仅限于他和他的原始本能之间的交流。

幸好他至少还穿上了T恤和短裤。复仇者们正驻扎在客厅中的沙发上监视着卧室的门板，以判断在门板后方上演了什么活动。Steve刚一出现，他们的表情立即变得一片明媚无辜、充满期待（好吧，除了Natasha，她还多少有点尊严。）

Steve两臂抱胸站在那里，竭尽全力用他“没开玩笑吧，伙计们？”的目光对上其他人。

“所以，完美的约会对象。”Bruce打头说道。

Clint已经等得跃跃欲试了。“怎么样？”

一时之间，Steve想要告诉他们，这和他们毫无关系。说是毫无关系，却也绝非实情，不是吗？他们既没直接塞给他一本手册，上面写好该如何意识到你爱上了你最铁的哥们儿，也没把字典里“否认”一词的词条含义拿给他看。他们甚至都没给他解释一下所谓“小美人鱼的故事让人眼熟”的那些话是什么意思。相反，他们想出了骗他和Bucky来一场“陌生人相亲约会”的主意。【译注6】

因此，Steve拉下脸，双眼泛起水光。“简直不堪回首。”他说，望向每名队友的双眼，试图向他们传递他的痛苦和失望。“我等啊等，但她始终没有出现。甚至连Bucky都出现了，但他回了家。我想象了一名完美无瑕的女士， _满心希望_ 能有个圆满的结局。她却根本就不存在。”

接着，他使出了杀手锏：他双唇轻颤，悲痛不已地吸了吸鼻子。“如果这件事对你们来说很好笑的话，”他说；用的是他为践踏小狗的冷血动物专门保留的语气，“那也太残忍了。”

一片沉默。Steve认为结束发言的最佳方式本应是一滴淌下面颊的男人之泪。也许他该学学如何让眼泪召之即来挥之即去。这技能在战场上也不失用武之地。

尽管他没作到黯然泪下，复仇者们依然面露愧色，垂头丧气。根本是罪有应得。

当然，就在此时，卧室的门打开了，Bucky光着脚走了出来。他捂住打哈欠的嘴，浑身上下只穿了一条靠着根系带挂在他胯间牛仔裤。一串清晰可见的吻痕印在他的颈项之间。他怀疑地斜了复仇者们一眼，在路过Steve身边时拽了下他的短裤腰带。Steve大笑起来，一脸欣然地目送Bucky离开；那条牛仔裤简直是让人热血沸腾。

他将视线转回到瞠目结舌的复仇者们身上。

“你，”Bruce磕磕绊绊地说道，向他伸出一根充满责难的手指。“这真是——我的上帝。你刚刚耍了我们。你这满口谎言的骗子。美国队长不会骗人！”

“大概有很多事儿你们都以为美国队长干不了呢。”Bucky从厨房叫道。【译注7】

“我刚才都开始同情你了。”Tony说道。他呲牙咧嘴地捂住胸口的微型反应堆，“这是什么感觉？发生了什么？”

Steve长叹一声。“那叫愧疚，Tony。”

Tony大惊失色。“你这个 _怪物_ 。”

这时，Bucky从厨房里走了回来，漫不经心地抓起Steve的手腕，仿佛这举动毫无特别之处。它让Steve想在此时此地就吻得他无法呼吸。然而，还没等他干出任何令人尴尬的事儿来，Bucky满脸忿然地对复仇者们说道：“这又算是什么，周日剧场？趁早消失，我可不会给你们这群小孩儿做早餐。”

他把Steve一起拖到了厨房。

“如今你们这被叫作周日剧场？”Clint在他们身后叫道。

Steve关上了厨房的门，让队友们自己走人。他再次靠上门板，对Bucky露出微笑；Bucky则靠在桌子上对他露出微笑。他们两个都不再年轻，不再无忧无虑，但这却恰恰是他们此刻的感觉。

“如今我们这被叫作第二次约会。”Steve挑起一侧的眉毛，希望自己在散发性感和保持自然之间的分寸拿捏得当，“你愿意和我再约会一次吗？”

Bucky大笑起来。他伸出手；像相反的磁极，像恋火的飞蛾，Steve走向他，直到Bucky抓住了Steve的衬衫前襟，将他拉近。他坐上桌面，分开双腿，让Steve站进他两腿之间。

“好。”他说，在Steve口中微笑，“好，我们继续。”

【译注6】根据维基百科，“否认”是佛洛依德所定义的心理防御机制之一（这12种心里防御机制分别是否认、压抑、合理化、移置、投射、反向形成、过度代偿、抵消、升华、幽默、认同和去圣化）。其中的“否认”，是指当一个人面对着难以接受的事实时，他就会无视明显的证据而下意识地“否认”这个事实的存在。

【译注7】“美国队长不会骗人（Captain America can't lie）”和“大概有很多事儿你们都以为美国队长干不了呢（There's a lot you probably think Captain America can't do）”这两句话英文是有歧义的。“can't lie”既可能传达“你作为美国队长不应该/不能骗人”的意味（和劝阻别人时说you can’t do this的感觉一样），也可能像我现在采用的译法一样传达“美国队长没点过骗人这个技能点”的意味。


End file.
